Our Everlasting Love
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: "Hyung.. kau dengar? Aku hanya ingin cinta kita tak akan pernah berakhir. Everlasting Love," .. Hanya sebuah fanfiction untuk memeringati anniversary TVXQ! yang ke-12.. (Kembali dari hiatus) please RnR! DLDR! HoMin (YunhoXChangmin) OneShot!


**Our Everlasting Love**

..

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, absurd, gak jelas, bikin pusing, yeah.. intinya sih DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Kembali dari setahun lebih hiatus, saya mempersembahkan karya tidak bermutu namun sangat diharapkan bisa membuat anda tersenyum._

 _Memperingati Anniversary TVXQ! U-Know & Max yang ke 12! #tebarconfetti_

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading! ^^**_

.

.

"Chagi, bisa tolong ambilkan jaketku?"

Bacaanku terhenti. Teriakan bernada tinggi seorang wanita mengganggu damaiku. Sepertinya teriakan itu dari luar. Aku memutar bola mata, meletakkan novel yang tadi tengah kubaca di permukaan meja. Hampir tamat padahal, namun nanti saja akan kulanjut. Kubuka kacamata bacaku dan meletakkannya di atas novel itu. Punggungku yang tadi tersandar nyaman pada permukaan sofa kini terangkat tegap. "Dimana jaketmu, Soora-ya?" seruku, setengah teriak.

"Ugh.." kudengar ia mendumal. "Carikan di sekitar ruang tengah, aku yakin tadi kutinggal di sana. Aku di teras!"

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Oke!"

Setelah itu aku mulai berlari kecil ke ruang tengah. Pandanganku berputar-putar ke segala sudut ruangan itu sampai akhirnya jatuh ke meja besar di depan televisi yang masih menyala. Aku mengernyit. 'Dasar ceroboh sekali dia,' senyum masam terlukis di bibirku. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja itu. Ada sesuatu yang tergeletak di atasnya. Sudah kuduga, sebuah jaket kulit yang kelihatannya masih baru. Kuangkat jaket itu, melihatnya sebentar, lalu berteriak, "Jaket merah in- _hmmmp_!" tiba-tiba sebilah telapak tangan menutup mulutku, menyumbat suara bernada tinggi yang hendak keluar.

"Sssshhht.."

Aku menoleh, melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan ini. Baru melihat bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick matte_ merah saja aku sudah tahu. Pemilik tangan yang membekapku adalah Shim Soora, istriku tercinta. "Hmmp-hmmp!" aku protes karena tangannya yang masih ada di mulutku.

"Oops.. mianhaeyo, oppa," ia terkikik, segera melepaskan tangannya.

Aku memajukan bibir bawahku, agak kesal. Kikiknya berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Kesalku agak menghilang melihat dan mendengar tawa hangatnya itu.

"Hehe.. eum, oppa, bisa berikan itu untukku?" tanyanya setelah tawa hangatnya terhenti.

Aku yang sedang terpesona langsung teringat apa yang sedang kugenggam sedari tadi. Jaketnya. Kuberikan saja jaket itu padanya. "Ini.." mataku berkelana mengarah ke penampilannya yang tampak modis. "Kau mau kemana, Soora-ya?"

Ia mengangkat satu alisnya lucu. "Rahasia wanita.."

Mulutku langsung membulat membentuk huruf _'O'_ tanpa suara. Sebuah kecupan mendadak dan singkat menyambut bibirku langsung. Sepertinya meninggalkan bekas _lipstick_ merah yang kontras.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hon_. _Merry Christmas to you_.. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya," setelah mengambil jaketnya, ia pun pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri di balik pintu yang kini terkunci rapat.

Aku mendengus, segera mengelap bibirku yang terasa lengket. Aku sendiri. Bagus, sekarang aku bisa bersantai dan menghabiskan waktuku di kamar. Mungkin membaca, menonton film, atau _karaoke_ lagu sebentar. Atau melakukan hal-hal yang kuharap bisa menghilangkat bosan. _Sigh_. Ini liburan natal dan istriku memilih _Hang Out_ dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang _freak_ itu daripada menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku. Apa ia tidak merasa rindu denganku? Padahal aku sering tidak ada di rumah.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar kami. Ketika melangkahkan kaki di lorong, tepi mataku melirik sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, selembar kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Apakah aku melihat tanda merah di sana? Yup. Ada tanda merah di salah satu tanggal. Kakiku berhenti secara otomatis. Lalu bergerak lagi menuju arah yang berbeda. Ke arah kalender itu. Kakiku bagai besi yang tertarik magnet.

Lama aku terdiam di depan selembar kertas karton penunjuk tanggal. Sekelebat pikiran masuk ke otakku begitu saja. Aku berusaha menghiraukannya. Kini, ku majukan wajahku. Tepat di salah satu tanggal pada bulan ini yang dilingkari spidol merah.

 _26 Desember. 2015._

Aku terlonjak.

"Jung Yunho!"

..

..

 _ **26 Desember. 2003.**_

Hangat dalam dingin. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan setiap orang. Di malam setelah malam natal yang dingin namun terasa hangat. Banyak tawa dan senyuman yang menghiasi. Alunan musik penuh syahdu yang mengundang ketenangan jiwa. Mata-mata yang memandang satu sama lain dengan cinta. Begitulah malam ini. Malam di dalam kediaman Shim yang megah namun kesan sederhana masih terasa. Berkumpulah beberapa keluarga dan kerabat yang melebur jadi satu dalam kebersamaan.

Namun di samping kebersamaan yang terbentuk, ada kesepian. Seorang anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun sedang menatap pohon cemara berhias lampu dan permen juga beberapa mainan dengan bintang di puncaknya. Ia mendengus berulang kali. Berusaha menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang membeku dengan meniup dan menggesekkan keduanya. Ia merapikan _syal_ -nya sejenak. Bibir penuhnya mengerucut, menunjukkan keimutan natural yang wajar pada umurnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, membetulkan sebuah boneka rusa yang hampir jatuh dari dahannya. Setelahnya ia menghembuskan napas kesal. "Yunho pabbo itu kemana sih?!" umpatnya pada pohon natal yang bergeming.

 _Puk._

Sebuah tepukan di pundak menyapanya, membuatnya terkejut sampai hampir terjatuh. Untung saja tangan yang menepuknya itu juga menolongnya. Ia berbalik, menemukan seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dua tahun darinya sedang tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan giginya yang kurang rapi, namun itulah daya tariknya.

"Hyung pabbo!" ia memukul kepala lelaki itu agak keras, membuat senyuman di bibir lelaki itu memudar.

"Appo, Changmin-ah! Kau jahat sekali.." lelaki itu mengusap bekas pukulan dari lelaki yang bernama Changmin. "Padahal aku baru saja sampai.. lihat! Masih ada salju di _sweater_ -ku!" ia memperlihatkan beberapa butir salju yang menempel di _sweater_ putih yang ia kenakan.

Changmin melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang muka dengan bibir bawah yang maju. "Tak peduli!" ia menatap lelaki yang tadi dipukulnya, Yunho, dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi tapi kau tak datang-datang! Kau yang jahat tahu!" umpatnya galak.

Yunho menganga. "Hey, Min-ah.. maafkan aku.. ugh.. tadi.. Jaejoongie datang ke rumahku dan mengajakku bermain.."

"Jae-hyung? Hump.. jadi kau lebih memilih laki-laki cantik dan genit itu daripada aku?"

Yunho jadi salah tingkah. "E-eh? A-aniya! Percayalah, Minnie.. tadi aku berusaha menolaknya, tapi ia tak mau lepas, kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa,"

"Jinjjayooo..?"

"Ne, Changdollie.." Yunho merenggut tangan Changmin. "Daripada waktu kita habis bertengkar di sini, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang, Changmin-ah! Ayo!" ia tertawa gembira.

Changmin yang tidak sadar ikut saja dengan Yunho yang menariknya entah kemana. Ternyata Yunho menariknya menuju dapur. Ia merasa air liurnya merembes keluar ketika melihat banyak makanan yang tersaji.

"Ayo ambil, Min," perintah Yunho. Ia menarik lengan atas Changmin dengan tidak sabaran menuju salah satu meja yang terisi penuh kue-kue jahe. "Hmm.. harumnya~ kau ambil saja yang lain, aku mau ini!" Yunho tertawa kecil sambil tangannya mengambil beberapa kue jahe dan kue lainnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam _sweater_.

Changmin melihatnya dengan aneh. "Eeeeh! Ini bukan waktu makan, hyung!"

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Itu tidak boleh, hyung!"

Yunho menulikan telinganya. Tangannya tetap mengambil kue-kue.

Changmin tersentak, ia berusaha menahan tangan Yunho. "Hyuuuung.. jangan begitu! Nanti kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?" ia melirik ke sana dan kemari untuk jaga-jaga.

"Ambil saja.. yang lain kan sedang mengobrol di luar.."

".."

Changmin diam saja, memerhatikan Yunho yang masih mengambil kue di meja. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Bukannya ia tak mau kue-kue yang terlihat lezat itu, tapi kalau ia dan Yunho ketahuan oleh Eomma-nya, sudah pasti ia dan Yunho akan di hukum. Anak-anak nakal di hari natal harus di hukum, begitu kata Eomma-nya. Berharap saja ia tidak ketahuan.

Yunho yang telah selesai mengambil kue-kue lezat langsung menghadap Changmin. Cengiran puas terpasang di bibirnya. Ia mengajukan sebuah kue kering berwarna menarik ke wajah Changmin, yang diterima dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mendorong Changmin untuk duduk di lantai yang beralas karpet, jadi tidak dingin. Ia tersenyum memikirkan tingkahnya barusan yang agak kekanakan untuk umurnya yang sudah memasuki 17 tahun, hampir 18. Tapi tak apa.

"Hyuuung.." Changmin menggenggam kue-nya dengan wajah cemas.

"Makan saja, Changdollie.." ia menggigit kue-nya, lalu mengunyah dengan nikmat. " _Yumm_.. Shim-jumma memang sangat pandai memasak!" komentarnya senang.

Changmin yang mendengar komentar bagus dari Yunho langsung berbinar. Ia ikut membantu Eomma-nya memasak, jadi hatinya menghangat ketika Yunho bilang itu enak. "Benarkah..? Eum.. aku bantu Eomma masak kue itu lho, hyung," akunya.

"Waaa.. jinjjayo, Minnie? Pantas saja kue ini manis.. hehe.. karena kau yang buat, kau kan manis," kata Yunho tidak sadar.

Changmin merasakan wajahnya memanas karena Yunho yang mengatakan dirinya manis. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, lalu mulai menggigit kue-nya yang ternyata memang enak.

"OMONAAA!"

Yunho dan Changmin menoleh ke arah teriakan dari pintu. Keduanya langsung berdiri tegap melihat siapa yang ada di pintu dan barusan berteriak ke arah mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak.

Shim-Eomma.

..

"Kalian akan kukunci di sini sampai waktu makan! Jangan ulangi ini lagi besok! Kalau sampai terulang, aku tak akan memberikan kalian berdua kue-kue! Ingat itu! Dan Yunho.. kau sudah besar tapi masih saja seperi anak-anak! Akan kulaporkan kau ke ayah dan ibumu di luar!"

 _BLAM!_

Pintu tertutup kencang. Yunho dan Changmin menatap pintu dengan ekspresi masih terkejut. Mereka ketahuan.

Setelah setengah menit menatap pintu, akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan tatapan untuk saling beradu pandang. Yunho menatap Changmin dengan _innocent_ sedangkan Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" _Well_.." Yunho memulai.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya. "Hmph! Sudah kuduga akan ketahuan, hyung!"

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah, akhirnya. "Eum.. Min.."

"Hush! Jangan dekat aku!" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya ke Yunho. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju pojok ruangan. Ruangan yang di tempatinya ini adalah kamar tamu. Tidak ada apapun selain sebuah ranjang, lemari, dan meja kecil dengan lampu meja yang bersinar temaram. Oh, juga ada _Mistletoe_ yang tergantung di pintu. Ia menutup wajahnya dan duduk di pojok ruangan itu.

"Min.." Yunho mendekati Changmin yang kini sedang memeluk lututnya.

"Hiks.." Changmin tak kuasa menahan isakan dan air yang memaksa keluar. Malam kedua natalnya hancur.

Yunho terdiam mendengar isakan itu. Dadanya panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sakit karena mendengar orang yang dicintainya menangis. Ya, ia memang mencintai Changmin. Changmin-nya yang ia anggap segala baginya. Hatinya tambah ngilu ketika menyadari Changmin menangis karena dirinya. Ia terus mendekati Changmin sampai sang anak manis tepat berada di bawahnya. Ia berjongkok, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai madu yang sangat lembut milik anak itu. "A-aku.. aku minta maaf, Changmin-ah.."

Changmin menggeleng kuat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia belum memaafkan Yunho. "Hiks.. hyung jahat.. hyung pabbo.."

Yunho panik setengah mati. "A-ah.. Uhm.. Min.. hyung.. hyung minta maaf.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. Min.."

Changmin mengeluarkan isakannya lagi. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk berhenti. Hei, ia laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun, tak sepantasnya ia menangis, kan? Sungguh memalukan. Lagipula, seberapa pun kesalnya ia dengan Yunho, pasti ia tak tega mendengar Yunho yang meminta maaf. Ia sedih kalau Yunho sedih. Ia tahu Yunho melakukan hal tadi karena ingin membahagiakannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah memaafkan Yunho, hanya saja ia butuh pelampiasan kekesalan dengan menangis. Selain membuatnya ikut dihukum, Yunho juga sudah membuatnya menunggu sangat lama tadi. Namun bagaimana pun itu, entah mengapa ia akan selalu memaafkan Yunho. Mungkin karena ia mencintai Yunho. Sangat mencintai hyung-nya yang sedikit bodoh namun selalu membuatnya tersenyum itu.

"Min.. jebal.." Yunho mencengkram bahunya pelan.

Akhirnya Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, memerlihatkan Yunho wajah menangisnya yang membuat hati Yunho semakin teriris. Tapi kalau boleh Yunho jujur, wajah menangisnya sangat menggemaskan. "Aku.. aku memaafkan hyung, kok.. dasar hyung pabbo!" umpatnya pada Yunho yang memasang segores senyum. "Jangan ulangi lagi tingkah bodohmu itu!"

Yunho akhirnya mengelus dada, merasakan beban-bebannya terangkat begitu saja. ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, matanya tetap memerhatikan Changmin yang sekarang sedang mengelap air matanya dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menarik Changmin ke tempat tidur lalu mereka berdua duduk di tepinya. Ia segera membuka _sweater_ putih kesayangannya. Ketika dibuka, banyak kue-kue hasilnya mengambil –mencuri- tadi berjatuhan ke kasur. Ia mengumpulkan kue-kue itu. Changmin memerhatikannya dengan bingung. Ia membiarkan air mata yang masih ada mengering di pipinya.

Setelah selesai menyusun, Yunho menatap Changmin. Changmin segera melihat hasil kerjanya. Ternyata Yunho menyusun kue-kue itu di tempat tidur. Kue-kue itu membentuk sebuah kalimat yang tak ia sangka-sangka.

Kalimat yang disusun Yunho dengan kue-kuenya adalah _'I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U'_ dengan dua buah kue jahe yang berdampingan di bagian bawahnya.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. "Hyung.."

Yunho menatap ujung kemejanya. "Min.. jadi.. maafkan hyung, ne?"

Changmin tersenyum, sekali lagi air matanya melaju, namun dengan senyuman manis kini. "Aku bilang aku sudah memaafkan hyung. Hyung.. apa.. hyung.." kata-katanya terhenti karena malu.

Yunho menatap Changmin lembut. Ia terkejut melihat air mata Changmin yang muncul lagi. Dengan segera ia hapus air itu dari mata sang pujaan hati. "Kenapa menangis lagi, Min-ah..?" tanyanya. Ia jadi takut Changmin akan menganggapnya aneh karena ia menyatakan cintanya.

Changmin menyentuh jemari Yunho di pipinya, merasakan hangatnya jemari itu dan wangi kue yang menyengat menguar dari kulit halusnya. "Aku.."

"Maaf, Min.. mungkin kau akan menganggapku aneh.. tapi.. tapi ini yang aku rasakan.. Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-ah.. Walaupun kita berdua belum tahu cinta itu apa.. tapi.. maukah kau mencari tahu dan merasakan apa itu cinta denganku, Changmin-ah?" Yunho menatap Changmin serius. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan mata karamel bulat mirip boneka _Bambi_ -nya yang begitu indah pada Changmin di hadapannya. "Apa.. kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya.

Changmin menuduk. Memang ia belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi sepertinya ia telah merasakannya ketika bersama Yunho. Cinta itu tak harus dimengerti dahulu, karena lambat laun cinta itu bisa dimengerti hanya dengan merasakannya. Ia ingin sekali menyetujui ajakan Yunho. Namun ia teringat akan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya pasti akan melarangnya berhubungan dengan Yunho. Hubungan ini salah. Ia kembali menangis. Kali ini air mata itu campuran sedih dan senang. Oh, Tuhan, mengapa ia begitu cengeng?

"Min.." tangan Yunho siap sedia di pipinya.

"Tidak bisa.. Eomma.. Appa.." Changmin menatap Yunho. "Ini salah, hyung.."

Hati Yunho hancur lebur. Tapi ia berusaha memerbaikinya sampai utuh kembali. "Min.. kita.. kita bisa.. kita bisa bersem.. bunyi.." ia gagap karena tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup kalau harus menyembunyikan hubungannya. Menyembunyikan cintanya dengan Changmin.

Changmin pun tak sanggup. "Bisakah, hyung?"

Yunho mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka. "Percaya.. kita bisa.."

Changmin tersenyum walau perih. "Hu'um.."

"Sekali lagi _.. I Love You_ , Shim Changmin.. kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

" _I Love You too_ , Jung Yunho.. tentu.."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ketika melihat jam tangannya, tak terasa sudah lama ia berada di tempat ini bersama Changmin. Hanya berdua. Ternyata hukuman untuknya menyenangkan juga. Ia menyapu pandang ke segala sudut ruangan. Dan menemukan sebuah _Mistletoe_ yang tergantung di pintu. Ia banyak mendengar tentang mitos itu, mungkin ini saatnya untuk ia mencoba benar atau tidaknya mitos itu.

"Min.. ayo.." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk Changmin.

Changmin menyambut dengan bingung. "Mau kemana, hyung?"

Yunho menarik Changmin menuju pintu. Tepat di bawah _Mistletoe_ yang nampak cantik dari dekat. "Aku mau hadiah natalku, Minnie~" pintanya agak manja.

Changmin terkejut. "Hyung? Kau lupa kita dimana saat ini? Hadiahku untukmu kan ada di luar.."

Yunho tertawa geli. Ia mendekati Changmin, mengurangi jarak di antara ia dan Changmin-'nya'. Ia sangat bahagia bisa menyebutnya begitu.

"H-hyung..?"

"Waeyo? Aku.. hanya ingin hadiahku.."

Changmin gemetar menyadari jaraknya dengan Yunho yang sangat tipis. Ia hendak mundur, tapi lengan panjang Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya mencegah pergerakkannya. "A-apa yang.."

 _Cup._

Mata Changmin terbelalak ketika merasakan sepasang bibir dingin dan lembut menempel di dahinya. Namun setelahnya ia menutup mata. Merasakan nyaman yang sangat. Ia menyamankan dirinya dan membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat. Meski Yunho kini hanya memakai kemeja –karena _sweater_ nya sudah kotor terkena remah-, namun tetap hangat. Wangi kayu manis dari badan Yunho membuatnya tenang. Ciuman Yunho di dahinya pun membuatnya lemas dan ingin jatuh ke pelukan Yunho lebih lagi. Ia tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Changmin. Ia terkikik melihat mata Changmin masih tertutup dan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Bulu mata panjang Changmin membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik dan menawan. Changmin selalu cantik.

Yunho membelai pipi Changmin. "Hei, _Princess_.. bangunlah.. aku kan sudah mengecupmu.."

Mata Changmin terbuka. Ia kini terperangkap dalam tatapan Yunho yang mengikatnya. "Jangan panggil aku _Princess_!" umpatnya dengan cengiran bahagia.

Yunho lemas seketika melihat cengiran Changmin yang sangat manis. "Kau manis, Changmin-ah.."

Kali ini Changmin terdiam. Ia menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Yunho mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin dibalas perlakuan sama oleh Changmin. Kening mereka masih menempel. Hening yang nyaman mendera, sampai-sampai musik natal dari luar terdengar, begitu juga dengan tawa bahagia yang tak mereka pedulikan. Sepoi angin dingin kecil dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka menemani, menggerakkan lonceng yang tergantung di _Mistletoe_ yang bagai tersenyum di atas mereka. Sinar rembulan mengintip dari sela tirai, mencoba melirik kedua insan yang ingin merasakan cinta.

Pergerakan Yunho memecah kesunyian. Wajah Yunho mendekat ke wajah Changmin. "Eum.. bolehkan..?" ia menggigit bibir ragu.

Changmin terlihat ragu. "Yun.. aku tidak pernah.."

Yunho menyeringai. "Aku juga.."

Changmin terperangah, namun ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Yunho. "Jin.. jjayo..?"

Yunho semakin mendekat, terhibur dengan segala reaksi Changmin. "Yup.. aku mau _first kiss_ -ku bersamamu, Min.."

Changmin hanya diam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hal inilah yang dijadikan Yunho mengambil kesempatan yang ada. Ia memajukan wajahnya tiba-tiba. Dan bertemulah bibir mereka. Changmin terbelalak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Keduanya merasakan aneh di bibir mereka. Namun rasa aneh itu yang semakin membuat mereka penasaran dan ingin lebih lama lagi. Sebuah setruman juga terasa. Bibir mereka yang masih kaku itu pun mulai bergerak, mengikuti insting alam yang berlaku. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang melebihi detik jam yang terus berdentang. Endorfin yang meletup-letup tak bisa disangkal. Dan segaris senyum pun tergores di bibir keduanya ketika menyadari ciuman pertama mereka di bawah _Mistletoe_ yang loncengnya terus berbunyi.

Sebuah harapan terlintas di benak mereka.

' _Jadikanlah cinta ini cinta yang tiada pernah berakhir..'_

..

..

Aku berdiri tegap. Segera aku berlari ke kamarku setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan. Kusambar _Handphone_ -ku yang tergeletak di kasur empuk yang terasa dingin.

"Ehm.." aku berdeham. Merasa gugup seketika. Namun jariku sepertinya menghiraukan rasa itu.

 _To: Yunnie-Hyung_

 _Aku ingin bertemu._

 _Kalau kau tak sibuk, temui aku di Club biasa malam ini._

 _Jam 9._

 _-XOXO_

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menekan tulisan ' _send'_. Aku menatap pesan yang telah kukirim berkali-kali. Mengharapkan ada balasan atau apapun itu. Aku membanting tubuh ke kasur. Menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan dan pikiran kosong. Namun di antara kekosongan itu, ada satu nama yang tertera.

Jung Yunho.

 _Beep. Beep._

Aku menoleh. _Handphone_ -ku bergetar. Langsung saja ku ambil benda itu dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk. Segaris senyuman terukir di bibirku.

 _From: Yunnie-Hyung_

 _Okay._

 _Anything for you, Deer._

 _See you there :*_

 _-XOXO_

Setelah membaca itu, aku pun langsung terlelap tanpa beban pikiran di otakku.

.

.

"Aku pergi, Yunnie.. _Merry Christmas_!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Meskipun aku tahu ia tak bisa melihatku, namun siapa peduli. Kutenggak tenggakan terakhir kopi pahit favoritku. pikiranku terus menerawang entah kemana. Tidak untuk pekerjaan, tidak untuk natal, tidak pula untuk istriku tercinta yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita sebangsanya. Aku sedang memikirkan satu hal yang sepertinya kulupa dan tak bisa kuingat. Kujilat gigiku berulang kali sambil menatap vas bunga yang seakan akan pecah jika kutatap terus menerus.

"Ugh.. apa ya?!" raungku frustasi ketika tak bisa menemukan apa yang telah hilang dari pikiranku. Kupijat-pijat sebentar pelipisku yang berdenyut.

 _Beep. Beep._

Aku melirik _Handphone_ -ku yang bergetar. Ada pesan. Aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi aku rasa pesan ini penting.

Aku berdiri, berjalan menuju _Handphone_ -ku, sedikit melirik ke arah kalender. Ada tanda merah di tanggal hari ini. Setelah meraih _Handphone_ -ku, aku berjalan ke kalender itu, terus menerus menatap tanda merah itu. Mataku kini teralih ke layar _Handphone_ yang berkedip.

Aku menyeringai.

 _From: Changdollie_

 _Aku ingin bertemu._

 _Kalau kau tak sibuk, temui aku di Club biasa malam ini._

 _Jam 9_

 _-XOXO_

"Ah! Hari ini.." aku membalas pesan itu dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibir.

 _To: Changdollie_

 _Okay._

 _Anything for you, Deer._

 _See you there :*_

 _-XOXO_

Malam ini akan menyenangkan.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Rasanya segar sehabis tidur siang panjang lalu mandi.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Handphone_ -ku berbunyi. Aku sangat berharap itu dari Yunho. Tapi harapanku pupus ketika melihat nama yang tertera.

 _From: Wifu~_

 _Honey.._

 _Maaf sepertinya aku tidak pulang malam ini._

 _Temanku sakit._

 _Harus menemani._

 _Mungkin pulang besok sore._

 _Jeongmal mianhae_

 _-Xo_

Aku tersenyum. Bagus.

Kuletakkan benda mungil itu di tempatnya tadi. Membuka lemari, menemukan _sweater Turtle-neck_ lengan panjang polos warna hitam dan _Skinny Jeans_ hitam. Langsung saja kupakai tanpa berpikir. Malam ini dingin dan pakaian ini cocok. Dan pakaian ini juga dapat membuatku tampak lebih tinggi dan ramping, itu yang kusuka. Lagipula aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Yunho di _Club_. Jadi santai saja.

Setelah mengenakan _Cologne_ kesukaanku –dan Yunho-, lalu berpakaian, merapikan rambut sedikit, menyemprot _Parfum_ , dan menyiapkan segalanya, aku membuka sebuah tempat rahasia di lemariku. Hanya aku yang punya kuncinya, Soora tidak punya dan bahkan aku yakin ia tak mengetahuinya. Tampaklah semua benda kenanganku bersama Yunho. Aku mengambil sebuah kotak merah itu dengan cepat dan langsung berlalu.

.

.

 _From: Jiyeon Boo_

 _Tidak pulang malam ini._

 _Menginap di rumah Yeora._

 _Besok malam pulang._

 _Nite :*_

 _-XoXo_

Aku menatap pesan dari istriku berulang-ulang. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku tahu tak seharusnya suami yang ditinggal istrinya senang, tapi bukankah suami juga butuh senang-senang. Yah.. senang-senang dengan orang yang dicintai sang suami lebih dari ia mencintai istrinya –dalam artian selingkuhan-. Aku akan bertemu dengan Changmin, orang yang benar-benar kucintai. Kalau selama ini aku terlihat sangat mencintai Jiyeon, itu dusta. Cintaku hanya untuk seorang pria berparas manis ini, Shim Changmin.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke cermin. Menatap diriku di cermin itu. _Kaos V-neck_ putih polos, jaket kulit hitam, dan _Blue Jeans_. Seperti ini saja aku sudah keren. Aku memasang seringai di bibir. Menatap diriku sendiri di cermin yang sedang melepas cincin pernikahanku dengan Jiyeon, meletakkannya di laci, lalu memasang cincin perak pertunanganku dengan Changmin.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu.. Sial.." dengan kata itu, aku berlalu.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan langsing dengan kaki jenjangnya bak model papan atas berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah _Club_. Dentuman keras musik dan bau alkohol segera menyerang indera pendengaran dan penciumannya. Namun sama sekali ia tak terganggu. Karena ia sudah terbiasa. Ia berjalan santai menuju ke arah _bar_ yang tampak lumayan sepi. Mungkin orang-orang sedang merayakan natal di rumah masing-masing. Ia duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi _bar_ itu. Seorang _bartender_ muda berwajah tampan berhenti di depannya, mengangkat dagunya canda. Sang _bartender_ menyeringai nakal menyadari kosong di wajahnya.

" _Hi, cutie_.. ingin pesan apa, hmm?" tanya sang _bartender_.

"Ugh.." pria itu mendengus, menepis tangan sang _bartender_. "Siwonnie.. jangan mengganggu _mood_ baikku!"

Siwon, sang _bartender_ , tertawa sangat keras mengalahkan dentuman musik yang bermain. " _Okay, okay_ , Changminnie.."

" _Beer_ saja malam ini.. aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk," Changmin, sang pria, memesan sambil bermain dengan kotak merah yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Dua gelas _beer_ tak akan membuatnya mabuk.

" _Okie dokie_! Segera datang.." sang _bartender_ menghilang.

Changmin menatap kotak itu. Dan akhirnya ia membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan, mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah cincin perak, dengan sebutir berlian mungil sebagai matanya. Simpel, sederhana, namun benda kecil itulah yang paling berharga baginya. Ia tersenyum kecil, memasang cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya. Dingin logam itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Pesananmu datang, Minnie.." Siwon datang dengan sebotol _Beer_ di tangannya, ia duduk di kursi sebelah Changmin.

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Aku tak memesan sebanyak itu, Siwon-hyung,"

Siwon hanya menyeringai sebagai balasan.

Changmin mendesah, ia mencoba meraih botol itu dari tangan Siwon, tapi Siwon mengelak. Setelahnya, Siwon terkekeh melihat bibir Changmin yang mengerucut. Sangat menggemaskan. Ia jadi memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang itu. Ia mendekati Changmin dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, tanpa aba-aba. Changmin menggeram, terkejut, tapi setelahnya hanya diam. Ia tidak menikmati ciuman Siwon, hanya menganggapnya sebagai ciuman selamat datang seperti biasanya. Perut Changmin serasa tergelitik ketika merasakan Siwon melumat bibirnya lembut. Memang dasar semua anggota keluarga Jung jago sekali dalam bidang ini. Ia balas melumat. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, namun ketika Siwon mengeluarkan lidahnya, Changmin langsung mendorong Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon, wajahnya tertekuk.

Changmin memutar bola mata. "Hari ini hari jadiku yang ke-duabelas dengan Kakakmu.. aku tidak mau bibirku ternodai sebelum aku menciumnya.. dia sangat spesial, kau tahu?" kemudian ia tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Siwon ikut tersenyum. Ia turut bahagia. " _Congratulations_! Kau dan Yunho-hyung memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Huft.. mungkin karena _Mistletoe_ itu ya..? Hahaha!"

 _Buk._

Changmin meninju dada Siwon. "Heeei! Itu romantis, tahu!"

Siwon mengusap dadanya sambil tertawa. "Aw.. badanmu tak seberapa tapi tenagamu bagai kuda, _Deer_ ," ia berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragam _bartender_ -nya, kemudian merapikan rambutnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, yang di sambut canda oleh Changmin. "Aaa.. mungkin aku bisa menari denganmu dahulu sebelum si pabbo Jung Yunho itu dat- _Ouch_!"

Changmin agak bingung karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan. Namun kebingungannya tersudahi karena melihat siluet dari orang yang ia cintai di belakang Siwon –yang sekarang tengah mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sepertinya kena tendangan maut-.

"Appo! Dasar, hyung pabbo! Jangan gunakan jurus _Hapkido_ -mu di sini!" teriak Siwon perih. "Jangan sampai aku gunakan juga jurus-jurus _Taekwondo_ -ku padamu!"

Yunho melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lalu mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk menjauh. Siwon pun langsung menjauh, tanpa banyak mendumal, tak lupa ia meletakkan sebotol _Beer_ itu di meja. Ia memberikan Yunho jari tengahnya sekilas, setelahnya, ia mengedip pada Changmin sambil berkata, " _Beer_ itu gratis, Min-ah.. untuk _Anniversary_ -mu dengannya,"

Changmin terkikik. Kemudian pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh pada mata Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatapnya lembut. Wajahnya menghangat dan dadanya berdesir lembut. Ia senang. Ia rindu perasaan seperti ini.

Yunho mendekat. Sekali lagi mereka berpandangan. Lalu tawa mereka pecah begitu saja. Yunho membuka kedua lengan kekarnya, menyuruh Changmin masuk ke pelukannya. Changmin pun menurut. Ia menyamankan diri di dalam rengkuhan Yunho dengan tenang. Rasanya damai. Meskipun bising suara musik dan ramai lautan manusia memenuhi. Kalau kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, bukankah dunia terasa hanya seperti milik berdua?

"Min-ah.. aku rindu.." bisik Yunho halus teredam helaian surai madu Changmin yang menggelitik.

"Aku juga.." balasan Changmin pun teredam di bahu kokoh Yunho.

.

.

" _Beer_..?"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap mata seseorang di sampingnya yang menawarkan _Beer_ , Changmin. "Uh.. Tidak.." jawabnya kemudian.

Changmin terdiam lalu menyeringai, dipukulnya bahu Yunho agak keras. "Aku tahu kau pasti menolak. Hahaha.. kau memang bukan peminum handal, hyungie~" godanya ke Yunho dengan wajah memerah karena alkohol.

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hmm..? Begitukah?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias. Ia mengambil langkah ke depan, mengecup Yunho tepat di bibir. "Hu'um.. bahkan hanya dengan satu kecupan dariku kau sudah mabuk.. Jung Yunho," tawanya menggelegar, namun tak terdengar karena musik _Club_ yang berdentum keras. Diteguknya _Beer_ miliknya hingga hampir habis, tak peduli akan rasa panas alkohol yang membakar.

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang habis dicium Changmin. Ia mabuk. Bukan karena rasa _Beer_ yang menempel, tapi karena ciuman Changmin yang memang memabukkan. Kekeh kecil melengos dari mulutnya. Ia membiarkan matanya berkelana ke setiap lekuk tubuh indah Changmin. Baginya, Changmin selalu tampak anggun dan menawan. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini pun ia tampak sempurna.

"Heeeey.. kau lihat apa, hyungie~~?" Changmin bergumam dengan ekspresinya yang sudah tertebak kalau ia mabuk berat. Dua botol _Beer_ sudah diteguknya malam ini.

Yunho mendecak. "Aku lihat cinta di matamu, Minnie.." ia merampas botol _Beer_ di tangan Changmin dan menenggak sisanya sampai habis. Tentu ia tak akan mabuk karena isinya yang tinggal sedikit. Diletakkannya botol itu di meja. Kemudian ia menggaet lengan Changmin kasar. "Pulang, Min.."

Changmin memajukkan bibir bawahnya. "Aniyaaa~~"

Yunho memilih untuk tidak melihat. Kalau ia melihat pasti ia akan kalah. Jadi ia langsung menyeret Changmin yang mabuk itu menuju ke luar _Club_.

.

.

"Duduklah.." Yunho menurunkan Changmin di _Couch_ abu-abu rumahnya.

Changmin menurut. Ia duduk dengan mata _Bambi_ yang mengitari segala arah. "Rumahmu? Hnn.. dimana Jiyeon-ah?" tanyanya. Kepalanya agak sakit.

Yunho menggeleng. Ia melepaskan _Trench Coat_ Changmin dan jaket-nya sendiri kemudian menghempaskannya ke kursi. "Tak ada di rumah.. pergi. Ia tak akan pulang sampai besok malam,"

Mulut Changmin membulat.

"Makanya aku bawa kau ke sini," ia duduk di samping Changmin, mengecup lembut pipi Changmin yang memerah. "Aku mau merayakan malam istimewa ini di rumahku, Chagi.."

Changmin mendengus, mendorong wajah Yunho menjauh. "Jangan panggil aku itu.. kau mengingatkanku pada Soora,"

"Hahaha! Ah iya.. kau tak suka dipanggil begitu ne.. Changdoll-ah,"

Changmin tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik,"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hening yang nyaman menyerang. Saking hening sampai hanya terdengar deru napas mereka dan mungkin, detak jantung yang rasanya ingin meledak. Dua pasang mata saling menatap tak ingin lepas, dengan senyum yang terukir indah di kedua bibir. Sesungguhnya mereka sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Suasana dimana dunia terasa hanya milik berdua. Apapun yang mengganggu terasa terlupa begitu saja.

"Ekhm.." Yunho memutus kehenigan. Ia menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah manis Changmin. "Kau tahu kau sangat manis, Changminnie.."

Changmin meraih telapak Yunho, membawanya ke depan bibir dan mengecupnya pelan, matanya berbinar ketika melihat Yunho memakai cincin pertunangannya dengannya. "Aku tahu itu.." ia mengambil jeda untuk bernapas. "Dan tentu kau tahu kalau kau selalu tampan _, Mr. Jung_ ,"

"Ne.. aku tahu itu!" Yunho tertawa sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku bangga dengan tingginya tingkat toleransimu, Changmin. Dua botol _Beer_ dan kau masih belum mabuk ternyata. Dasar!"

Changmin hanya menyeringai, menatap Yunho yang berjalan menjauh.

"Aku mau ambil _Wine_ dan beberapa _Snack_. Kau jangan kabur, ne!" teriak Yunho dari jauh membuat Changmin tergelak.

"Walaupun kau pembunuh berantai sekalipun aku tak akan kabur, Jung-sshi!"

.

.

Setelah Yunho kembali dari dapurnya dan membawa sebotol _Wine_ beserta gelasnya, beberapa makanan ringan dan selimut, mereka berdua pun bergelung nyaman sambil berpelukan di atas _Couch_ empuk dengan televisi yang menyala, menayangkan beberapa film romantis yang membuat perasaan meleleh. Dingin di luar ternyata sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

Changmin mengambil keripik di tangan Yunho kemudian melahapnya. Ia tertawa keras melihat tayangan di TV. "Hey, hyung! Lihat! Pasangan itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kita! Hahaha.." Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan senyuman. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat Yunho yang hanya menatap kosong pada layar TV-nya. Kedua alis Changmin menaut. Di dekatinya Yunho, ia bersender di dada Yunho dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut bahu Yunho. "Hyung.. waeyo? Ada yang kau pikirkan..?" tanyanya.

Yunho tersadar. "U-uh.. t-tidak ada,"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak ada, Min.."

Changmin menegakkan badannya. "Kau bohong padaku! Cepat katakan apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Yunho menunduk. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Min.. mianhaeyo.." dengan tiba-tiba ia menatap Changmin dengan mata sedih. "Aku minta maaf.. ya ampun.. bahkan tadi aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini hari jadi kita, Min! Shim Changmin, kumohon maafkan kekasih 'gelap'mu ini yang tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial di hari yang sangat spesial ini. Maaf juga kalau aku tak memberimu hadiah natal. Changmin.. aku.." Yunho berhenti. Ia habis kata-kata. Setelah menonton film romantis itu ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak bersikap romantis di hari yang seharusnya seluruh pasangan harus romantis. "Sudah 12 tahun dan aku rasa hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak memberikanmu kejutan.. Lalu bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun berikutnya? Huft.. aku.. aku.."

Changmin diam. Ia hanya menatap Yunho sambil mendengarkan. "Hyung.."

"Uuugh.. Changmin-ah, aku tahu.. aku tahu kau pasti sangat kecewa denganku!"

Changmin memutar bola mata. Ia langsung menarik Yunho ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Ia yang memulai di sini. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan untuk membalas semua permintaan maaf Yunho yang baginya tidak berarti. Sangat tidak berarti. Yunho meminta maaf untuk tidak memberikannya apa-apa di hari ini? Ia tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang matrealistis yang senang mendapat barang berharga dari pasangannya. Karena tersulut emosi, ia menaikkan tingkat ke-agresifannya di bibir Yunho. Yunho agak kewalahan, tapi ia bisa menyeimbangkan permainan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karena bibir yang sudah mati rasa.

Keduanya saling menatap. Yunho yang takjub dan Changmin yang mengerucutkan bibir.

"Uhm.. Wow," Yunho tampak tak memercayai apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Ia mengusap bibirnya perlahan. Kelu. "Aku tak percaya kau bisa seganas itu, Min-ah.."

Changmin kembali memutar bola mata. "Hmph.. berterima kasihlah pada Soora, hyung.." ia berkata sarkas. Kemudian ditatapnya Yunho dengan serius. "Hyung.. apa kau kira aku ini selalu ingin kejutan?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Hmm.. kau suka kejutan. Yeah.. semua orang suka kejutan. Tapi.. wajar saja kan kalau aku memberimu kejutan di hari spesial, Min-ah? Untuk merayakan hari spesial itu harus ada kejutan atau apalah itu sebagai perayaannya.."

Changmin menutup mata. "Kau selalu memberikanku kejutan, hyung. Cukup semua itu bagiku. Kau yang mengganti gaya rambutmu, kau yang sekarang jadi rapi, kau yang.. memakai cincin itu, dan kau yang.. masih mencintaiku.

"Kau masih ingin memberikanku sesuatu di hari jadi kita ini? Apa yang ingin kau berikan? Makan malam di Restoran mahal? Lilin-lilin romantis dengan serangkai bunga dan _Wine_? Bosan.. aku bosan dengan itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja yang aku inginkan itu 'kau'. Kau tahu kita ini menjalani suatu hubungan 'terlarang' yang berakibat pendeknya waktu kita untuk bersama, kan? Maka dari itu aku hanya ingin kau dan cintamu. Aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku. Dengan kau mencintaiku, aku pun akan selalu mencintaimu. Persetan dengan istri-istri kita yang sekarang entah dimana itu.

"Hyung.. kau dengar? Aku hanya ingin cinta kita tak akan pernah berakhir. _Everlasting Love_ ," Changmin berhenti. Air mata haru mengalir dari matanya. Napasnya memburu karena ia mengatakan suatu hal panjang yang ia juga tak menyangka akan keluar dari bibirnya yang biasa melantunkan lirik lagu. Namun ia puas. Ia puas bisa mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Yunho menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip. Ia terkejut.

Changmin menunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Ternyata rasanya memalukan juga. Tapi tundukannya berakhir saat jemari Yunho mengangkat dagunya. Kemudian berjuta kupu-kupu terasa terbang di perutnya ketika Yunho menyambungkan bibir mereka. Ia tak sanggup menutup mata. Karena Yunho pun tak menutup matanya. Sepertinya Yunho ingin terus menikmati dalamnya lautan mata coklat Changmin yang menenggelamkannya. Di tengah rasa manis bibir mereka yang terus bertaut, ada rasa asin. Air mata. Entah air mata siapa karena keduanya menangis.

Terus mereka saling pagut sampai akhirnya terlepas. Sehelai benang putus ketika jarak mulai terbentang. Tangan dari keduanya terulur berbarengan, menghapus air mata di pipi masing-masing.

"Jadi yang kau inginkan itu 'aku', hmm?" tanya Yunho.

Pipi Changmin merona. "Hmm.."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir keduanya.

" _Happy 12th Anniversary_ , Jung Changmin.."

Changmin memukul kepala Yunho canda. " _Happy 12th Anniversary too_ , Jung Yunho.."

Yunho merengkuh tubuh hangat Changmin dengan erat. Ia ingin Changmin tahu kalau ia sangat mencintainya. Cintanya lebih besar dari berjuta kata cinta yang sering ia bisikkan ke telinga Changmin. Dan ketika Changmin membalas rengkuhannya, ia pun tahu. Changmin juga mencintainya. Rasa cinta yang sama besar dengan miliknya. Akhirnya ia dan Changmin bisa mencari tahu dan merasakan bersama apa itu 'cinta'. Dan akan terus mencari dan merasa sampai habis waktu mereka bersama.

"Eum.. Yun.."

"Hmm..?"

"Bisa kita ke kamarmu?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Tentu.."

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

 _HAPPY TVXQ! 12th ANNIVERSARY! (/^0^)/_

 _*liatkalender* *facepalm*_

 _Ternyata gak kerasa ya udah satu tahun lebih saya hiatus -_-_

 _Sumpah ya.. ternyata sekolah sesulit ini.. TT^TT baru merasakan apa yang namanya K13 dan saya mabok.. oke itulah alasan saya terserang WB (bahkan sampai sekarang).. doakan saya semoga cepat sembuh, ne? :P_

 _Ini juga saya buat setahun yang lalu dan rencananya untuk anniv ke 11-nya TVXQ tapi gak jadi karena kurang percaya diri buat post *pundung* –alhasil banyak editan sana-sini-_

 _Setelah nunggak satu tahun dan gak nulis-nulis lagi jadilah baru sekarang saya post untuk anniv mereka yang ke 12 yeay! *ditembak*_

 _Dan.. betapa sedihnya saat saya balik ke fandom ini, lalu Changmin pergi wamil.. TT^TT_

 _Sudahilah keterpurukan ini dengan senyuman karena akhirnya saya bisa balik ke dunia terlarang ini ! Bersiaplah kalian dengan hujaman FF gak bermutu yang akan saya berikan ! Keke.. *gakadayangmaubaca*_

 _Hashtag dulu.. #WaitingForTVXQ :'D –kangen banget Ya Tuhan.. TT^TT -_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 _(don't forget to review *pls pls*)_


End file.
